


Angel Eyes

by Shy_St4r_Night



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, Developing Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Halloween, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_St4r_Night/pseuds/Shy_St4r_Night
Summary: Mitsuki has never considered the woman with honey-colored eyes but tonight that is about to change.Mostly Mitsuki/Cho Cho with hints of BoruSara
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of the characters or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. They belong to Ukyo Kodachi. This is just a work of fan imagination. 
> 
> **Warning:** If you are triggered by attempted sexual assault, please be cautious when reading. A part of this fic will have some, although not much. 
> 
> Characters are aged-up with Mitsuki, Boruto, Shikadai being 19 and Sarada, Cho Cho, Inojin, Sumeir, Denki being 18

Mitsuki tugged on the collar of his dress clothes wishing it wasn’t so tight around his throat area. Contrary to what he was dressed as he needed air to survive. Glancing over his appearance in the mirror he made minor adjustments to his garments making sure everything was in place. Vivid golden eyes glimmered from his reflection completing the illusion he was pulling off. His alarm clock chimed signaling it was time to meet Boruto. He didn’t quite understand why he was wearing this outfit but when his Sun told him to dress up, he obeyed. Boruto always had good intentions when it concerned him so he followed Boruto without hesitation. 

Pale hands straightened his vest before heading out the door. 

“Hey Mitsuki! Over here!” The blue-eyed boy shouted, waving him over. Mitsuki walked over to the energetic boy giving a courtesy nod to Inojin and Shikadai. All boys stood in their various outfits waiting for two female teammates to make an appearance. 

“Nice outfit,” Shikadai commented after awhile, scanning the pale boy’s clothing. “I think you got the right look.”

“Yeah! I told him it would be more fun if he dressed up!” Boruto smirked, placing an arm around the snake-nin’s shoulders. “It’s nice that we all showed in costume.”

“I guess, but I wish mine was more flashier,” Inojin complained, pulling at his deep purple beret. Mitsuki smiled at the irony. An artist dressed up as an artist. 

Shikadai tched. “Yeah, at least it’s not as bad as mine,” he said, pointing to his Shukaku costume. His small brown pointed ears covered his usual tied up hair. 

A laugh came from the Hokage's son following that last statement. “Don’t worry Shikadai. I bet the girls will think you're cute, especially with that tail!” He teased stroking the other boy’s fluffy tail.

“Shut up Boruto.” The Nara frowned, then blushed with embarrassment. 

“I think it looks fine. Mimicking one of the tailed beasts should be considered an honor,” Mitsuki stated sporting his usual smile. No response was given until a familiar voice broke through the air. 

“Hey Boruto, Mitsuki!”

All four boys turned towards where Sarada was walking with Cho Cho. Both girls wore their best costumes for the party that was happening at their mutual friend’s house. 

“You look cute this evening Sarada.” Her pale teammate remarked, giving her his usual smile. She had undergone an amazing transformation from her younger days by becoming even more beautiful. Her hair grew longer and her eyes greatly complimented her face. She was impersonating a cat with her adorable ears and tail. The Uchiha faintly blushed at the comment.

“Uh thanks Mitsuki.”

Her other teammate cut in praising her with compliments that had her blushing a bright red. The pale ninja smirked at his team, pleased that they all worked well together since they were genin. They were Chunin now with some of them on their way to becoming Jounin. Himself included. He listened to Boruto and Sarada chat with each other before noticing the other girl that came also. Cho Cho Akimichi.

Since he met her, he always wondered why she acted the way she did. _It was probably due to her condition_ he thought, examining her appearance. She had slimmed down considerably since she was a genin, being able to fit into a dark corset-type dress complete with a pair of ebony sparkling wings. Her hair flowed in waves down her back which made her appear downright appealing. 

He continued staring at her until she turned. She met his stare then stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked, when she huffed and went over to talk with Sarada. He didn’t know much about her but ever since she gave him a bag of chips he wanted to know more about her. She certainly wasn’t someone who struck his interest, though that could change over time.

“Alright, since everybody’s here let's head inside,” Boruto called, leading the group of friends inside the building. A separate room was set up for the party with various Halloween decor scattered throughout the hall. Music blared from various speakers around the room allowing other people who showed up to mingle and dance. 

“Wow!” He heard Cho Cho exclaim once she saw the room. He silently agreed with her when he saw how well Denki decorated his place. The halls held a dark theme that complimented the ballroom nicely. 

“Hey guys! I’m glad you made it.”

The group turned towards Denki who walked along the long hall with a drink in hand. “There’s snacks on the table near the balcony doors and bathroom’s down the hall.”

“Damn Denki. You really went all out with the decorations,” Shikadai remarked, looking around the room. 

“Yeah, well you know. This holiday only comes once a year.”

The group agreed with him before breaking out into their separate sets. Shikadai and Inojin went to chat with Denki catching up on the time they missed together while Boruto cozied up to Sarada. 

“So Sarada, you wanna dance with me?”

Jet black eyes reflected back in blue ones. A blush broke out across her face as she timidly nodded. He held out a hand for her. The Uchiha placed her lace covered hand into his, then gasped when he pulled her close. Ever since a mission caused them to be alone together she realized that Boruto Uzumaki was someone special to her. He led her out onto the dance floor with other couples, twirling her when necessary even throwing in a couple of low dips. 

Golden eyes watched the couple dance, developing an unwelcome feeling within his chest. It felt like a loneliness settled deep within him. They had each other and he was happy though sometimes he wished they could go back to the old days. When they would all hang out together. A flash of dark wings passed in his peripheral vision causing him to look at Cho Cho. She walked around the room demanding everyone’s attention in her alluring outfit. Her heels clacked against the floor tempting young men to gaze at her. Mitsuki smiled, seeing this as a challenge. He followed her to the punch bowl where she poured herself a drink.

“Is this what all humans do in their free time?”

Cho Cho smirked. “Ah Mitsuki, couldn’t stay away from me could you?”

The young man only smiled. “Your condition hasn’t improved after all these years I see.”

“Please, I saw you looking at me from the moment I arrived with Sarada.” Honey colored eyes rolled as she placed a hand on her hip. 

“That’s true, I was. You're very uninhibited.”

That word sparked a recognition within her. He had said the same thing when she first used her Butterfly Mode. “You're so funny Mitsuki.” The only response she got was his customary smile. A silence fell between them prompting the Akimichi to see what her companion came as. He wore a black collared shirt paired with a light blue periwinkle vest. The dark attire clashed well with his appearance seeing that he had aged well over the years by gaining more masculine facial features. He had also kept his hair short and messy. It made him appear, dare she think it, sexy. 

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the liquid she was drinking went down the wrong pipe. She started coughing which caused Mitsuki to gently pat her back mindful of her wings.

“Are you alright?”

She gave one last cough and nodded. “How silly of me. I guess I got distracted by a horrifying thought.”

He watched her place her drink down avoiding his gaze. He didn’t know what this horrifying thought was but he had a guess. Someone was on her mind and knowing Cho Cho it had to be a male. A strange feeling immediately sprung up within him, he felt an immense anger that another male caught her attention. Though he showed no emotion on his face as he watched her carefully.

“Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?”

He broke out of his trance when he heard her speak. “Sorry. I was just intrigued by your appearance. You normally don’t wear these kinds of clothes.”

“Well it is a _costume_ party. I thought I would go with something flashy.” She pointed to her black off shoulder mini dress. The thigh high boots added more of a seductive aspect which he found pleasing. 

His thin eyebrows pinched together in confusion that he found her captivating. Normally they just exchanged taunts and went on their way. But not tonight. “It suits you.”

The young Akimichi placed a hand to her mouth then lowered her eyes dangerously. “There you go again trying to compliment me. You're a very confusing guy Mitsuki.”

_I feel confused_ he wanted to say while fighting his conflicting emotions. He didn’t say anything more before she left with a sway of her hips. His eyes stared intently at her backside imagining what it would feel like under his touch. He frowned wondering where that random thought came from when a guy threw an arm around his shoulders. 

“Oi! Is that your woman?”

He looked towards the stranger with a blank expression. “No.” 

“O-oh g-good cause I am going to ravish her. She’ll be screaming my name by the time midnight strikes, if you know what I mean.” He winked smugly at Mitsuki. The stench of alcohol drifted off him in powerful waves. It almost made him sick. The snake-nin knew he shouldn’t attack people without cause but right now this drunk bastard was making him agitated. How dare this piece of scum think he was worthy of Cho Cho. Judging from his demeanor, this man wasn’t even a Shinobi. 

“Remove your arm before you make me more angry than I already am right now.” 

The stranger gasped when Mitsuki pierced him with a deadly gleam in his eyes. “If you think that you even come close to having her, you're mistaken.” The young ninja gave a deadly smirk. “I would also recommend you remove yourself from my presence before I do something reckless.”

The man didn’t need to be told twice before he ran back into the crowd, frightened that he would make good on his promise. The snake-nin watched him retreat like the coward he knew he was before lowering his head, ashamed. He glared at the floor wondering why he had threatened the man when he talked about Cho Cho that way. Usually, these emotions only appeared when his Sun was in danger. He looked back onto the dance floor spotting his Sun talking with Sarada on the sidelines. Maybe he could ask them what they meant. 

He had just started taking his first step when he heard a familiar voice cut through the music. 

“Hey Mitsuki! It’s been a long time since we last saw each other. How have you been?” 

A young woman with purple hair walked through the crowded room, sporting a smile. Ah, Sumire. He hadn’t seen her since she left the ninja life to join the Konohagakure Scientific Ninja Weapons Team. Mitsuki smiled as she stood by him, catching him up on what she was doing with her life.

“What about you Mitsuki? What have you been up to?” She asked while sipping her drink she poured for herself. 

“Nothing much. I’ve just been going on missions to protect Boruto and help Sarada become Hokage.”

Sumire gave a light chuckle. “Always the supportive friend. They're lucky to have you in their life, but I was surprised to see you here. I thought that parties didn’t appeal to you?”

“They normally don’t. I could care less about this event but Boruto insisted I come.”

“Well I’m glad you came. Nice costume by the way. What are you supposed to be exactly?” She complimented with a tilt of her head.

The snake-nin looked down at his attire then back at the woman. “I think Boruto used the term ‘Vampire’ to describe my appearance this evening. He said that since I appear mysterious it would suit me.”

Sumire looked him over with a slightly flustered blush on her cheeks. “He was right. It does suit you.”

Mitsuki almost beamed at the praise. “So do you have the teeth that goes with it?” The woman asked, trying to examine his mouth.

“Teeth?”

“Yeah, you know the fangs.” She pointed both her index fingers down over her mouth once she set her drink down.

_Oh yeah_ , he thought running his tongue over his fangs. “Yeah, I already had fangs so I didn’t need to use the prosthetic one Boruto had given me.” 

“That’s good. At least now you will appear more like a creature of the night,” she winked then spotted her old team. Sumire placed both her hands together in apology. “I’m sorry Mitsuki, I see my old team. It was nice catching up with you. Don’t be a stranger say ‘hi’ sometime when you're around the weapons division.” 

“Yeah,” he said and waved to her as she left. Once again he was alone, not to mention he lost track of Boruto and Sarada. He sighed then began walking around the party trying to find something to do or a specific someone to ‘annoy.’ Mitsuki had just passed a hall when he heard some men hollering. With his curiosity peaked he began walking towards where they were cheering. A sultry song began to fill his ears making him raise an eyebrow. Why would they be playing this kind of music?

When he finally reached the place, he saw a slender figure moving seductively on a table nearby. Those familiar wings winked at him, capturing his attention. His eyes widened as he saw Cho Cho dancing on the surface sinfully, not leaving much to the imagination. Though she managed not to give a free show to the other males that surrounded her. The way she moved her body made a funny feeling rise in him. Specifically, in his lower area. Mitsuki pushed his way through the crowd torn between wanting to steal her away from hungry eyes or watching her delicious body sway. She continued dancing until she caught his stare then smirked sensually moving towards him.

He felt his heartbeat race when she grabbed his collar leading him to a chair. She gently shoved him down before she did the unthinkable. 

“What are you doing?” He asked when she climbed on top of his thighs. The feel of her soft body against his caused an unusual reaction within him. A blinding pleasure filled all his senses almost causing him to groan at the wonderful feeling. His golden eyes widened slightly when she brought her face closer to his. Their lips merely centimeters apart.

“I’m giving you payback for teasing me,” she whispered, causing him to involuntarily shiver. “You're a very confusing guy Mitsuki and I think you… need… to...be...punished.”

The Akimichi pronounced each syllable with a hip roll causing the young man to squirm under her. She smirked at his tortured expression. Golden eyes watched her sharply as she shimmied her body against him. He didn’t care if her condition got worse, all he knew was that his instincts told him to let her keep going. 

“Punished for what?” He asked, clenching his jaw when she threw back her head exposing her inviting neck. Her beautiful mocha-colored skin shined brightly, making him want to see what kind of response she would give if he placed his lips there. The music around him seemed to fade out when she locked eyes with him again. They were an enticing honey color that tempted him to pull their faces closer together. She licked her lips slowly and he watched the action intensely. Just what was she doing to him?

“No more talking Mitsuki.” Her index finger softly closed over his lips while she narrowed her eyes alluringly. He gave a firm nod letting her take the lead and do anything she wanted to him. 

Mitsuki had always known himself to have good self-control but having Cho Cho on top of him was a challenge in itself. She moved her hips skillfully torturing a part of his anatomy that he didn’t even know how to fully use yet, but having her give him spikes of pleasure was amusing. His hands moved slowly up her body on their own, almost touching the edge of the corset when she waved her finger in front of his face. No touching.

Okay, he would be obedient and keep his hands to himself. It was a difficult task to accomplish though, with her moving against him so sinfully. The young woman got off of him which caused him to frown. He moved to follow her when she walked behind him. Cho Cho ran her hands down his chest steadily basking in the feel of his muscles. His muscles even though they were covered, were hard. A blush appeared on her face when he flexed his pectoral muscles under her touch. Mitsuki saw her reaction and felt a huge boost to his ego that he was able to please her. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. She continued feeling him up, then as the song changed beat Cho Cho stood in front of him with her backside on display for him to gaze at. 

His eyes stayed glued to the hypnotizing site before him. He never knew her to be this flexible, but couldn’t care less just as long as she continued bringing him immense pleasure. The young kunoichi then hovered over his groin area, wiggling her hips suggestively. This caused a very big reaction from the snake-nin who clenched his teeth tightly, trying not to move his hands. Everything about her screamed, ‘Take me!’ 

He wasn’t clueless about reproduction since he had read on the topic during his time spent in Orochimaru’s lair, not really having much to do back then. Although this kind of mating tactic was new to him. Not that he minded but he was very surprised that he still had self-control with everything she was doing to him. Cho Cho tortured him with her dance for a few more minutes when the song finally ended. She hovered over him staring into his dark golden eyes before moving off of him. A loud chorus of cheers flooded around them, making Mitsuki notice they weren’t alone. A few adventurous male party-goers courageously went up to the Akimichi asking to be next for a dance. Their leering eyes soaking in her seductive appearance. 

She ignored them, instead focusing on the young man still sitting in the chair. He still sat there in a daze trying to regain his focus. Cho Cho smirked before flipping her hair. “Have a good rest of your night Mitsuki.” She winked then began walking away. When she said her last statement Mitsuki followed her with his eyes, having no intention of this being their last interaction. He got up from the chair, albeit a little wobbly. _It seems like all my blood had gone elsewhere_ , he thought placing a hand on his forehead. Then breathed in heavily when he still smelled her scent around him. His eyes grew darker before he smirked dangerously. This party was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Attempted Sexual Assault in this chapter

After he left the room where she had performed her amazing stunt. He walked around the festivities searching for her. It wasn’t a difficult task to accomplish with the delicious scent she produced, which basically caused her to become a beacon. His smell was better than the average human after all. He found her walking along the halls with another drink in hand. She passed by many male on-lookers who leered suggestively at her tight clothing then threw highfives to each other.

Mitsuki growled low in his throat not liking that many men were staring at what was essentially his. He continued following her passing by the same men, and threw them a menacing look. Promising imminent death if they continued staring at her. They quickly looked away from his piercing gaze, scattering away when he came close. The pale nin smirked, then proceeded to follow his object of obsession. 

He saw her abruptly turn around to glance behind her as if sensing someone was following her. Mitsuki hid behind a crowd of patons before he saw her leave again. His feet moved in sync with hers when she walked around the dancing couples. They ignored her, not even noticing how beautiful she stood out against them. Cho Cho stopped in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by dancing patrons then placed her drink on the ground. He wondered what she was doing when she suddenly started dancing. His mouth instantly became dry when he remembered her wiggling on his lap earlier. An uncomfortable pressure immediately formed between his legs that made him grimace. He knew from the texts that he had read, this meant he was ready to mate. Although, judging from how Cho Cho acted would she be willing to give herself to him completely? 

Mitsuki observed the way she slid her body down slowly, giving him an ample view of her breasts that peeked out from her dress. The tightness in his pants intensified causing him to let out a strained groan. He was grateful that the music was loud so nobody heard his lewd cry. Not that he cared either way, but still, humans tended to get flustered over the littlest things. His eyes narrowed in on the Akimichi. Yes, he would have her by any means. She was going to be all his. He remembered what she used to say, ‘You never know unless you try, right?’ 

Disappearing back into the crowd, the young man stalked his prey. His dark golden eyes stayed fixated on the woman who rolled her body in sync with the music. He watched her hands slide over her covered chest then roam to her scalp where she gently massaged her curls. His hands twitched from his sides as he watched the lucid display. It was almost becoming too much for him not to have her right there. He licked his lips and didn’t give her a chance to move again before he slid behind her. His pale hands replacing hers. He felt her gasp as he firmly pushed his body into hers. 

“You know, I don’t think it was considered fair when you executed your punishment, you thought I deserved. I was prohibited from touching you,” he growled lowly then placed his lips near her neck lightly nipping at her exposed skin. “In fact, it was very excruciating for me to endure, Cho Cho.”

“S-sorry.” The kunoichi choked out, then felt her breath catch when he gently glided his hand under her breasts. Even through the fabric of her dress she could feel his burning touch. It made a fire start to burn within her core and only became worse when his voice grew low in octave. Though, even with all the sensations he was making her feel right now she wouldn’t give into him so easily. “But that’s how lap dancing works. If you didn’t like it, don’t go complaining to me,” she stated firmly, and wiggled out of his grasp. 

Before she could leave completely, he pulled her back against him. 

“M-mitsuki! What do you think you're doing?!”

“I desire you Cho Cho,” he said, slowly placing his lips back against her neck. A tremble ran down her spine when he ran the tips of his fangs along her exposed shoulder. He felt her shiver and smirked. “And considering how your body responds to my touch, you want me to. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have done what you did earlier.”

Cho Cho gritted her teeth. He was right. Ever since she watched him turn into the Shinobi he is today, she felt a strange attraction towards him. Taunting him was just a guise to cover up her desires. Still, she decided to just keep denying her feelings. She didn’t even know if he was capable of expressing emotions such as love. Her eyes widened in fear as her heartbeat quickened. Oh no. Did she love him?

She never really examined her feelings towards him before, but just catching small glimpses of him around the village had butterflies swimming in her stomach. Even now, the same feeling was coming back.

Mitsuki raised a brow when he felt her struggle insistently against him. His arms tightened around her, intent on hearing her say she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. 

“How... do you know I only did that dance for you?”

His grip relaxed slightly when he heard those words before letting go completely. “I'm sorry. I think I might have misread the situation.” He smiled, then quickly backed away. “Have a good rest of your night Cho Cho.”

The woman watched him walk away feeling a powerful ache soar throughout her chest. She just basically told him she was a floozy that would give herself to anyone who crossed her path. Not to mention his confession of wanting her. Man, why were her feelings so complicated? 

She stood in the middle of the dance floor for a few more moments before walking to where she had last seen Sarada. When she saw her cat-eared friend she was hoping to find Mitsuki there so she could explain why she was stupid for saying what she said, but he wasn’t there. Cho Cho sighed sadly before standing next to the Uchiha. 

“Hey Cho Cho, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She plastered a smile on for assurance. “Though I haven’t been feeling well lately. I think I might head home.”

Sarada placed a hand to her mouth, calculating. “That’s strange, there must be something in the punch or something. Mitsuki came by earlier saying he wasn’t feeling well also.”

At the mention of his name, Cho Cho felt her heart restrict in sadness. So he had left already. She looked away to hide her sorrow. “Yeah must be.” She gave a light laugh for emphasis. 

Her friend gave her a suspicious look, wondering if somehow both of them feigning illness was a result of something. “Are you sure you will be alright going home by yourself? It’s kind of late. I could ask Boruto if we can take you?”

The other woman waved her off. “No, seriously it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to ruin any intense moments between you too,” she said then smiled mischievously. “I know how much you two want each other.”

“Cho Cho!” Sarada blushed, and quickly looked around for the blond. He had his back to her chatting with some other people who had arrived. “Don’t just say that out loud! I still haven’t told him how I felt yet.”

“Seriously? It’s been a long time Sarada! You need to tell him soon,” she whispered. The Uchiha looked at her then to Boruto.

“I know. I was hoping tonight to tell him tonight.”

“Do it Sarada. You never know unless you try, right? He might feel the same.”

The woman smiled at her friend, confidently. “Your right. I’ll tell him, but are sure about going home alone? Maybe you could ask your teammates to go along with you?” The worry in her voice only made the other kunoichi shake her head.

“Nah, it’s fine. I can’t find them anyway, plus I don’t wanna ruin their night. Everyone should be having fun tonight!” She winked with a fist pump. 

“If you're sure.” Sarada smirked at her friend’s quirky attitude. Both women hugged before Cho Cho left with a promise of details from the Sharingan user.

Once she was outside a cold chill traveled over her exposed skin, making her shiver. _Maybe bringing a jacket would have been a good idea,_ she thought then placed her hands on top of her arms rubbing vigorously trying to regain warmth. “Why does it have to be so cold?!” She complained, as she began walking in the direction of her house. She walked past many shops that were closed before noticing a bunch of men hanging out near a store front. Cho Cho abruptly stopped walking the instant she saw them. Quickly deciding to use an alternative route, she turned and walked as fast as she could in her heels.

“Hey! Are you lost or something?” One of the men asked jogging to catch up to her. Even with the wind blowing she could still smell the alcohol drift off him in waves. Her stomach clenched in nausea. 

“No, I’m fine,” she reassured him, walking a little faster. He remained persistent in keeping pace with her.

“Are you sure? You look a little cold,” he said, sweeping his gaze along her form. The revealing outfit did nothing to help protect her from the cold. His hungry eyes lingered on her chest where he could see two bumps peeking out. “You could come hang out with me and my friends. I’m sure we could help you warm up,” the stranger commented, secretly signaling his posse to surround them. 

“Look I said I’m fine alright! I just needed to pass through here to get home,” Cho Cho stated firmly. No way was she going to let these creeps take advantage of her. 

“Oh! Someone’s feisty. Not the kind of attitude I prefer, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?” he said, blocking her path. The young kunoichi tensed then shifted into a battle stance. The stranger felt himself smile wickedly. “A kunoichi? Hmm, I never had one of them before, and such a delicious one at that.” His gaze drifted over her alluring body.

He moved closer and made to grab her arm when she dodged his attack. Cho Cho swiftly turned bringing her leg out in front with a jump kick. The man evaded this attack with one of his own. He threw his fist back ready to strike then smirked when she brought her arms up to block. Just then he shifted tactics, kicking her in the stomach while she held up her arms. The kunoichi doubled over in pain but didn’t give the man a chance to come near her. Ignoring her stinging stomach she pulled her fists back up ready to strike if he ambushed her. 

“Interesting. You're a strong kunoichi aren’t you? But I bet you can’t hold your own against all of us.” He held up his fingers. All of the sudden she was surrounded by five men who all watched her with a sick desire in their eyes. “Now, I prefer not to damage what I want but I’m fine either way.” The leader’s eyes lit up in dark amusement as he watched her like a hawk.

Cho Cho huffed. “As if I’d let you have me,” she muttered then clenched her jaw in pain when her stomach pain flared up. Damn! Did he have to kick her that hard? Her eyes angrily stared at his. This guy was sick if he enjoyed harming women. 

“Huh? What’s with that look in your eyes? Are you going to start getting serious?” He taunted then saw her prepare to launch an attack. “Good, let me see how far that dress will stay on your pretty body.” He ran at her and signaled the rest of his gang to do the same. 

With all of them coming at her all at once she knew she didn’t stand a chance if she didn’t perform a strong counterattack. Plus, she couldn’t use her partial expansion jutsu due to having so many targets being launched at her, nor the human bullet tank because the clothes she wore were not suitable to expand that much. She didn’t want to give this creep a chance to see her naked. 

So that left only one option. Her Super Cho Cho Butterfly Mode. She brought her arms back and felt her powerful chakra gather in her backbone. The men all stopped in their tracks waiting to see what would happen. 

“What’s that?” One of them asked, entranced, when the woman sprouted two huge pink wings from her back.

“I don’t know, but be careful. I imagine she’s more powerful now than before.” The leader answered, observing how this jutsu worked. 

His men agreed with him before Cho Cho launched her attack. She ran at the men bringing back her fist. They scattered when she punched the ground. Debris flew up from her attack but she had to hold back due not knowing if these men were Shinobi or not. But judging from how they swiftly moved they were or at least had some ninja training. 

“Nice attack. To bad you missed though,” the leader said casually leaning against a pillar from a store front. “I wonder how long you can hold on before you burn out.” He smirked at her.

The woman didn’t respond and instead started attacking the men closest to her. 

In the end she was able to hold out for ten minutes before her wings disappeared leaving her completely drained. She panted heavily, then tried to move but her legs gave out underneath her. Cho Cho fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her body screamed at her to stop wasting energy. 

“Well, well. I have to say I’m impressed you managed to beat all my men. Too bad you couldn’t get me though,” The leader moved towards her and crouched down to her level. “You know I was going to be gentle but with how you are behaving I can see you like it rough.” He didn’t give her time to respond before he slapped her. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground. “Get back onto your knees.” She heard him command but couldn’t move her arms due to the pain she was experiencing. “I said get back onto your knees!” He yelled then roughly grabbed her hair. 

Cho Cho shrieked in agony when she felt her curls being harshly tugged. “There, now that’s a good girl,” he grinned once she got back unto her knees. Her head swam from being treated so roughly. “Now you're going to pleasure me, and _maybe_ I’ll let you leave afterward.” She heard him speak before a noise sparked fear inside her. A sound of a zipper rolling down. 

“Please no,” she whimpered, then tried to crawl away. Although, she only got so far before she felt her hair being yanked again. She yelped in pain, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. 

“Uh-uh, no trying to get away till I get what I want.” He violently shoved her head down while still clutching her hair. “Now get to work, bitch.”

Terrified honey-colored eyes stared at his tented pants. The kunoichi tried one last time to conjure up any remaining chakra but found her reserves empty. A sob escaped her as her trembling hands moved closer to his arousal. The leader smiled in sick pleasure before shouting in pain when she slammed her hands into his knees. Cho Cho scrambled to her feet and started running, not really caring her outfit was getting ruined. She made it a couple of feet before the leader grabbed her hair again and slammed her into a wall. 

“You're really something. You know that.” He smiled. “I think using violence was too much now I’m just going to force you.” She struggled against him which caused him to laugh. “Yeah, that’s it. Struggle all you want. No one’s here to save you, kunoichi.” He laughed again before striking her, and watched as the same pained sound from earlier escaped her lips. “Ah! I will never get tired of that sound. Let’s make it again shall we?”

He raised his hand to hit her again when suddenly he was thrown into a building. A pale hand slid around the Akimichi protectively while a pair of dangerous golden eyes glared intensely at the man who groaned in pain behind rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events were inspired by the original _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

Mitsuki thought he had changed during his time spent in Konohagakure, by becoming more calm and care-free. And he knew there would be times where he would experience anger such as when his teammates were in danger or he disagreed with something that was being said. But right now, he never thought he could feel something above his normal anger. His gaze turned dark as he stared at the injured man rising out of the rubble. This man didn’t deserve a fast death, instead he would take pleasure in making him suffer for his misdeeds. 

His arms tightened around the woman in his arms who held him back just as tightly. She trembled against him then started struggling against him thinking he was going to harm her. “Cho Cho, it’s alright.”

Her resistance immediately stopped. “Mitsuki?”

“Yeah.”

He felt her wrap her arms around him, sobbing gently. “You're here. I was so scared.”

The snake-nin watched her tremble against him, not liking what he saw. Her outfit was dirty and torn, also missing one wing. He clenched his jaw in pure rage. This man had been trying to take advantage of her. The fear wafted off her in waves but he was able to concur that she wasn’t taken. Just scared. He hugged her back, giving her reassurance he was there.

“Oi! What the hell you punk.” The leader shouted from the broken building, holding his injured arm. “We were just having fun. She likes it that way!”

Mitsuki froze, causing the Akimichi to look at him. His jaw was clenched as his eyes held a deadly tint. 

“Mitsuki?”

He didn’t say anything when he suddenly unwrapped himself from her. He moved in front of her protectively. “So, you admit to being the one that harmed her. Bad mistake, because you made me uncharacteristically angry right now.” Piercing eyes glared at the other man as his chakra swirled around him. He kept his Sage Mode a secret from most of the village for the time he was in the village, but now he was too angry to care who saw. Cho Cho fell to her knees in shock when she saw his chakra turn an ethereal light green color then visibly surround him. She couldn’t believe it! His chakra, it was visible! 

Mitsuki felt his forehead split so a horn could emerge. He closed his eyes as he felt his power increase. Then opened them to focus on the scared man in front of him. 

“W-what are you?!”

“You're going to find out.” 

The man screamed when Mitsuki charged at him, throwing a powerful punch that sent him into another building. Then proceeded to teach him a thorough lesson he wouldn’t soon forget. Beaten and badly injured the man crawled out of the debris he found himself in with the pale-nin standing above him. Mitsuki stomped on his leg preventing escape which made the injured man cry out in pain. A smile broke out across his face as he slowly slipped back into his days where he would kill without mercy. His smile only grew wider when he pushed harder on the man’s wounded legs making him scream in agony. 

Cho Cho watched the horrifying display with growing distress. Just what was Mitsuki? Was he even human? Her eyes only grew wider when she saw him smile as he tortured her tormentor. This wasn’t the Mitsuki she remembered. The man she remembered was calm and collected, not this terrifying creature. She saw him raise his hand and transform his nails into deadly claws ready to deliver a killing blow. This wasn’t Mitsuki! She couldn’t let this happen!

Pushing herself to her feet. She ran towards him and encased herself around him. “Mitsuki! Enough!”

The young man looked down at the Akimichi who held him tightly around his midsection. What was she doing? This man attacked her and now she was going to protect him! He growled low in his throat feeling an intense anger rise within him. “You want to protect this piece of filth who harmed you?”

He felt her shake her head against. “No! He deserves to die for the piece of garbage that he is. But I don’t want it to be by your hand. You are better than this Mitsuki! I always saw you as a kind, caring person, please don’t take that from me!” She sobbed into his vest. “The Mitsuki I remember wouldn’t act so reckless. So please, dont.”

Dark eyes widened at hearing her confession. She really thought that of him? He retracted his claws and deactivated his Sage Mode. She trembled against him, trying to control her sobs when she felt him take a hold of her chin. He lifted her face so she could see his caring beautiful golden eyes. They didn’t have that dangerous glint to them anymore. 

“Mitsuki? Is it you?”  


“Yeah,” he said then pulled her against him. He smiled when she returned the gesture. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have let my emotions take a hold of me.”

“It’s alright. Your back.” The kunoichi replied nuzzling her face into his collared shirt before gently pulling back from his embrace. He tilted his head wondering why she moved away from him. She caught his eye and told herself to maintain eye contact with what she had to say. She still had tears flowing down her face, he noticed then brushed them away. “Mitsuki I’m sorry for what I said at the party. I’m-I’m not like that, I wouldn’t do that just for anyone.” The young Akimichi suddenly looked to the side. “B-but i-if I were to give myself to someone it would be a kind, caring guy who I know would protect me from danger without a moments’ hesitation. A guy that would see me for the beautiful woman that I am,” she continued, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “M-maybe someone like you.”

Mitsuki softly smiled when he saw her nervously fidget with her corset. A beautiful red blush dusted her cheeks. He grabbed her chin, bringing her lips closer to his. “I knew you were lying when you said that. I also know how your body only responds to my touch. Which gives me great pleasure, even more so than your ‘lap dance’ from earlier.”

Cho Cho timidly smiled. “You're a very confusing guy Mitsuki.”

“I know, but I’m not confused about you anymore.” He rubbed his lips against hers. They both sighed in pleasure at the satisfaction it brought. A groan broke them apart. Mitsuki looked down at the unconscious piece of filth on the ground, then bent down to check if he was still alive. His pulse was there, but just barely. Damn, he was hoping he was dead. His anger still hadn’t subsided. “We should inform the police so he-” A kick was delivered to the man’s stomach. “Can, as Boruto would say ‘rot in jail.’”

The kunoichi nodded in agreement. They informed the police of what had occured with statements being made and pictures being taken. It was past midnight when the both of them were finally released from the Konohagakure Police Station. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Mitsuki asked, noticing her reddened cheek. It would form into a bruise without medical treatment, and he felt a familiar anger settle in his chest making him wish he killed that piece of scum. 

“No, I think I’m fine. Just a little sore, right here.” She pointed to her luminous locks which stuck out all over the place. “I could use a nice hot bath right now though.” She sighed in disgust. “To get the feel of the creeps hands off me.” The woman shuddered next to her companion. 

“I see. I will walk you home.”

“Actually, my parents might still be up. I don’t want them to see me like this.” She paused, then looked to the side shyly. “Would it be okay if I stayed a night with you?”

Mitsuki faltered in his steps. A strong feeling of desire flooded throughout him. If she stayed with him it would be difficult not to touch her. Although, with what happened tonight maybe he could resist the temptation she gave him. “Yeah.”

Cho Cho smiled then followed him towards his apartment. Once they arrived the snake-nin pulled out his keys opening the door for her. She briefly hesitated, never being alone with a guy before. But this was Mitsuki; he would never harm her. She gathered her courage then walked inside. An almost bare room greeted her which made the woman look around. 

He didn’t have much in terms of furniture, with everything being pretty much basic. A small kitchen to the left, bathroom to the right, and single bed in his room. She gulped, thinking what she got herself into when he came up behind her. 

“It’s not much, but it’s enough for me. I hope that you are liking it as well.”

“I am,” she replied, going over to his bedroom. The bed seemed to be singing, trying to lure her to it. The kunoichi quickly turned away from the furniture instead looked to his nightstand. There were a total of three pictures. A picture of Boruto from his younger days, one with his team, and a cat. She picked up the one with his team and traced over his smiling face. Even back then she was falling for him and didn’t even know it. 

“I prepared a bath for you.” His voice almost made her drop the picture. His golden gaze looked at the photo she placed down.

“A-ah thank you.”

“I don’t have much in sleepwear but I did leave a spare uniform for you to wear.”

“It’s fine. I can make it work. Thank you Mitsuki.” She smiled then left the room to go take a bath. The young ninja watched her leave following the sway of her hips. He instantly felt guilty. She had almost been taken advantage of and here he was leering at her like some pervert. He kept his gaze forward as he heard her let out a moan once she submerged herself within the tub. 

The pale man tightened his fists trying not to let the sound get to him. It was strenuous but he managed to last. He heard the bathroom door open, and turned his gaze to the figure that emerged. His heartbeat immediately quickened again, when he saw her. 

“Thanks for letting me wear your spare uniform, but your pants were a bit too big for me.” Cho Cho gestured to his dark navy blue pants. His spare kimono came up to her thighs, giving him a nice view of her long legs. The sleeves of the bi-colored kimono which were long covered up her hands completely and since the garment wasn’t close up all the way, it let him view the valley of her breast still trickling with water. Her hair was still the same since he imagined it was still tender to touch.

The pale man blinked in surprised when he realized he was staring. “Sorry. It’s all I have.”

“That’s okay,” she said and went over to his bed. Her hands pulled back the covers before she jumped in. Mitsuki stayed glued to his spot trying to determine what to do when Cho Cho beckoned him to the bed. “It’s big enough for the both of us.”

He felt his heart skip a beat. Was it normal for his heart to be behaving this way? The snake-nin had no clue but he wasn’t about to deny her anything. After their vague confessions he knew what he wanted but did she? His feet moved towards the bed where he sat down on the edge.

“Aren’t you going to change?” 

“No, I told you I don’t have much sleepwear so I normally just sleep in my uniform.” He looked at her, then smirked. She held her head on her hand. 

“That’s kind of weird.” 

He didn’t say anything more as he laid down. It was a few moments before the woman next to him spoke up. “I liked your costume. You came as a Vampire right?”

“Yeah, Boruto thought it was more of my personality.”

“He was right, it made you very attractive.” 

His bright colored eyes seemed to shine through the darkness as he looked at her. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” She sighed then threw her head back against the pillow. Her hair fanned out covering most of the bed. “I think I liked it more when you were behind me, and put your fake fangs against my neck. With that predatory look on your face it was almost too much for me.”

Mitsuki heard her breath quicken which made his own hitch. He knew she liked it when he did that, but he had to correct her on one thing. Cho Cho gasped when she felt him on top of her, trapping her arms above her head. She didn’t even hear him move! The snake-nin gazed down at her intensely then shifted his face down to nudged at her neck. “You're wrong,” he whispered. 

“I-I am?” she stuttered, shifting her hips against his. The wonderful feeling of pleasure filled her core when he nipped at her neck.

“My fangs are real.” To prove his point he pulled down her kimono revealing her shoulder and scraped the tips of his fangs over her sensitive skin. Cho Cho moaned at the sensation, pulling at her restraints unconsciously, chasing the feeling he was making her feel. He held her arms tighter, minding his strength, then continued his exploration over her sensitive spots. Her breath started to rise in pace.

“Ah! Mitsuki!” she cried then arched her back, when he put his searing lips near the base of her neck. A particularly sensitive spot for her. Her hips bucked off the mattress into his causing him to let out a low groan.

This sensation was foreign to him, but also made that incredible pressure come back. Although, he had to make sure this is what she wanted before he explored her further. He shifted his legs to trap her underneath him so he had her full attention. Her dazed expression stared back at him. “Cho Cho, I told you about my desire for you. But after what happened tonight I want to make sure you're comfortable with what might happen if we continue this.”

Cho Cho gazed back at him before tugging her arms signaling him to let her go. He obeyed and released her. Once she was free, her hands guided up to his face. He sighed softly at her touch. “I feel comfortable with you Mitsuki. When I’m with you I feel protected, like I know you will always be there for me. I also meant what I said earlier, Mitsuki. If I wanted anyone to have me. I want it to be you. Only you.” She smiled at him.

The snake-nin stroked her hair making her flinch. He quietly apologized, pressing his lips to her forehead. Then trailing his kisses back to her neck. He lightly pressed his two sharp canines into the juncture of her neck which elicited a sound that almost broke him. The kunoichi arched herself into him bringing their bodies closer. 

“Be aware Cho Cho, that once I complete our mating ritual I will become more possessive of you. Are you prepared for that?” Mitsuki roughly asked, catching her gaze. His golden eyes had gone dark again but not from anger this time. She suddenly became shy, and looked to the side. Just having him stare at her like that sent a strong desire to become his, throughout her. He would be hers and she would be his. A burst of excitement flowed through her at this new chapter in her life. She was ready to begin a life with him.

“Yes.” She pushed herself forward to kiss him hard on his mouth. In her heart she knew he was the man she was meant to spend her life with. The sudden action caused the pale man to grow even more aroused with her eagerness. He hissed into their kiss. _This woman was something,_ he thought as he felt her wrap her legs around him. The warmth from her was incredibly amazing. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his focus before placing his hands at the ono-stylized belt that held the uniform together. 

A hand fell over his causing the man to glance at her embarrassed expression. “Be gentle.”

Mitsuki knew not to be rough the first time since he read it would cause the woman to experience pain during intercourse. That was the last thing he wanted and he would express it to Cho Cho through his actions. He brushed his lips against hers. “Always.”

His gentle reassurance was the last thing she heard before he tugged the belt letting the uniform slip off her shoulders. His golden eyes darkened further when she was displayed before him. Just looking at her sent him over the edge with desire. 

Cho Cho felt her cheeks heat up when he looked at her like that. Did he like what he saw? After a few moments of his staring, she almost brought her arms up to cover herself when he suddenly put his lips near her collarbone. She threw her head back in ecstasy, pressing his arousal against hers. Chasing the wonderful feeling. 

“You’re mine Cho Cho.” She heard him say against her neck. The vibrations from his voice sent trickles of pleasure down her body. “No one else is allowed to have you, do you understand?” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. All these new sensations hit her at once rendering her speechless.

“Say it.”

The possessiveness from his tone had her whole body tighten with want. “I’m yours!” She cried, and that was all he needed to hear before he plunged his fangs into her neck. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+

A dull soreness woke Cho Cho from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was lying on a bare masculine chest. Her eyes traveled farther up landing on Mitsuki’s face. He smiled once they locked eyes. 

“Cho Cho.”

The woman was startled to see him, but then remembered what had happened. She blushed when she recalled how gentle he had been inside her. The feeling still stung a bit as she rubbed her legs together. 

“Mitsuki, you and I….We actually became one….?” She asked, burying her face in his neck to hide her growing blush.

“Yeah,” he replied, grazing his mark. She flinched, and he quietly apologized for giving her brief pain. 

“You bit me?” She rubbed the spot he had just nuzzled, wincing slightly.

“I did.” He reached out to cup her cheek. His golden eyes burning. “I meant what I said earlier,” he continued bringing his lips to her neck. “This mark will let others know that you are mine.”

She shivered, though not from fear. His possessive side was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He continued kissing her neck before she gently pushed him away. 

“Mitsuki, how did you know I was lying at the party?”

He stared ahead for a bit then brought his gaze to her. “Your actions. I observed your reactions to my touches and was able to conclude that I was the one you wanted.” 

“Oh, but why did you leave the party?”

The snake-nin’s eyebrows drew together in remorse. “I’m deeply sorry Cho Cho if I hadn’t left the party then you wouldn’t have been attacked.” He paused. “But, once you said those words I felt an immense emotion soar through me.” He brought his hand to his chest. “It felt like everything around me was blurred and nothing mattered anymore. I felt a great sadness settle in my chest that caused my heart to hurt.” His eyes closed tightly from the phantom pain. “I couldn’t be near you for that exact reason.”

The kunoichi pulled him against her chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you! That wasn’t my intention. I just….. Wasn’t ready to face my feelings yet,” Cho Cho said, feeling tears form in her eyes. 

“I know, but now I know you desire me. Just as much as I desire you. As Boruto would say ‘I’ve got the girl of my dreams.’” He kissed away her tears and smiled brightly.

Cho Cho smiled at him, then cupped his face. “I love you Mitsuki.”

“Love? Is this what I’m feeling?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I love you as well Cho Cho.”

_He said it,_ she thought excitedly. Then flung herself around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. They both locked lips in a deep passionate kiss, happy that they found each other.


	4. Epilogue

A terrifying cry from her made him tense. He gritted his teeth in frustration, not liking she was in tremendous pain because of him. If he could, he would take it all back to spare her this agony. He gripped the edge of the bed, hard. A new feeling settled in his chest. Fear, that she wouldn’t be able to do this. His golden eyes focused on her pale face, whispering encouraging words. Hoping they would help her through this. It was a few moments of terrible agony before she arched herself up with a powerful push. Then fell against the bed, panting heavily. Her exhausted eyes found his. Both happy it was finally over. 

A different sort of cry reached his ears this time as he glanced at the bundle being handed to his wife. A tuft of white-blue hair peeked out under the cloth. He tilted his head curiously, wondering how this little creature caused his wife so much discomfort when it was so tiny.

His wife beamed proudly at him in triumph. “Dear, we did it. We have a beautiful daughter.” She grinned tiredly. “Would you like to hold her?”

He looked at the bundle being offered to him. A daughter. He still couldn’t believe that he created a new life with her, when he himself, was just a clone. It just wasn’t possible right? He glanced at the bundle his wife was holding out to him and gently took it from her. He gasped when a pair of wide golden eyes stared at him. Her eyes, they were just like his. He stood still in astonishment then softly ran his fingers over her tiny face.

Everything about her was perfect. She had his hair and her mother’s beautiful eye shape. Her skin tone reflected his, being a shade darker than his own pale skin tone. Her little mouth opened in a yawn as she settled down from crying. Mitsuki smiled when the baby snuggled closer to him, as if sensing he would protect her from the world. And he would. This little human was a part of him, and he was willing to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. 

“Can you watch her for a bit while I take a nap? I’m exhausted,” Cho Cho asked, when the nurses were done checking her vitals. 

“Yeah.” He tightened his arms around the bundle. His protectiveness intensified the moment he looked upon her. Cho Cho smiled, then laid on her side. Falling asleep as soon as she shut her eyes.

Mitsuki stood holding his daughter when the door opened. A head of blond hair and bright smile greeted him. 

“Wow! She looks exactly like the both of you!” His friend said, stopping in front of him. He cooed at the baby. “Congratulations man!”

“Thank you, although the same could be said about you. How is Sarada doing?”

The blond scratched his cheek. “She’s doing good. She also sends her love since she couldn’t be here.” Boruto smiled brightly. “The kid should be here in a few months, so I’m getting things prepared. You know, like our own house and stuff. But Hima-chan is very excited to become an auntie. As well as my mom and dad.”

“I see. Well, tell Sarada we look forward to seeing her when she is released from bed-rest.”

“I will. How is Cho Cho by the way?”

The snake-nin glanced at his sleeping wife. “She is doing good. Her delivery went well, as you can see. She’s just very exhausted.”

“That’s good! I guess I will get going then since Sarada is expecting me back soon. Congratulations again.” Boruto held up a bag. “For the birth of your daughter.”

Mitsuki smiled. His friend was very thoughtful. Boruto set the gift beside Cho Cho’s bed then cooed one last time at his friend’s daughter before leaving. The pale man stared at his daughter in amazement for a few more moments before the door opened again. His golden eyes widened. He never thought he would see him/her there. Considering people around the village were still wary of his/her presence.

Orochimaru grinned at his/her ‘son’ then turned his/her penetrating gaze to the bundle he held. “Hello Mitsuki. I was in the village checking in on the happy couple when someone informed me that you were able to conceive a child?”

“Yeah, I was amazed myself. How is this possible?” The same golden eyes looked back at his parent who hadn’t aged over the years.

“I don’t know, but I would like to see my ‘grandchild’ if I may?” The snake-like man/woman held out their arms expectantly.

Just hearing the name roll off his tongue sent an alarm off. Something wasn’t right. But this was his parent right? He wouldn’t harm something he created with the love of his life. Mitsuki nodded, then softly placed the bundle in Orochimaru’s arm. The baby stirred, looking at the other man/woman with her wide eyes. 

“Interesting. She has your hair, and complexion.” His/Her eyes observed the tiny bundle then opened the baby’s mouth causing the child to let out a strangled cry. “A hint of fangs could be coming in later as she grows. And her eye shape is her mothers’, correct?”

“Yeah.” Mitsuki frowned, when Orochimaru caused a cry from his daughter. The man/woman prodded his child, carefully counting toes and fingers. 

“This child is amazing.” Orochimaru hummed, while making calculations in his/her head. “According to my research, you should have been sterile. Though, there have been mistakes made during my research.” The pale man/woman looked at Mitsuki. “I would like to bring her down to my lab. She could prove useful to the research I’m conducting.”

Orochiamru suddenly looked down at his empty arms. 

“You're not going to do anything with my daughter. Just because you're my parent doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. I won’t allow it.” Mitsuki glared, clutching his daughter tightly against him. 

“Ah, your emotions are progressing as well. That is good. I’m happy you're making such progress!”

The snake-nin continued watching his parent closely, keen on not letting him get anywhere near his daughter. 

“There is someone else who is here and would like to see you.” Orochimaru suddenly said and beckoned towards the door. A familiar head of white-blue hair walked in. Log, his older brother grinned at him. He appeared older than he did when he first saw him with more lines decorating his face. Though, it was still his brother. 

“Log!”

“Mitsuki.” He looked at the baby in his grasp. “And who is this?”

“This is my daughter. She doesn’t have a name yet, but when my wife wakes up we will decide then.”

Log glanced at the sleeping woman a few feet away from them. Even though he knew his brother held no interest in Cho Cho, Mitsuki still felt a surge of possessiveness overwhelm him. He stood in front of Log’s view, shielding his wife from his brother’s stare. Log smirked then gestured to the child in his brother’s arms.

“I guess that makes her my niece right?” The older man asked. 

“Yeah.”

“She’s beautiful. Congratulations Mitsuki.”

The snake-nin grinned, happy that his ‘family’ was accepting of his daughter. “I heard that since you're her uncle, it would be customary for you to hold her.”

Log stared faintly at Mitsuki, not really sure if he should. He never held a human so small before. His brother held out the child for him to take. Log hesitated briefly then gently accepted the baby. Wide golden eyes looked at the new person who held her, then gurgled excitedly. The older man smiled slightly at the child’s behavior. It was amazing, she looked so much like Mitsuki yet had characteristics from her mother as well. 

“If she’s anything like you Mitsuki. She is going to be rebellious when she gets older.”

The snake-nin only smiled as he remembered his defiant younger years and wanting to find out who his true self was. He could only hope that his daughter would be able to find her true identity as she grew. Log handed his brother back his child then glanced back at Orochimaru, who watched the familial exchange with observant eyes. 

“I believe we will be taking our leave now. We still have much research to conduct. It makes me happy that you were able to expand your family Mitsuki,” the man/woman said, staring at the child his/her son held. “Although it also saddens me that it wasn’t with Sasuke’s daughter. Having the Uchiha blood would have created a powerful child should your DNA be combined.”

Mitsuki’s smile faded into a frown upon hearing what his parent had just said. Even Log looked at Orochimaru in question. 

“What does it matter if it was with the Uchiha or not? He has a child, which should have been impossible but he managed to accomplish it.” Log explained, then frowned at his creator. 

The snake-like man/woman glanced at the other man then to his younger son. “I’m just saying it would have been more beneficial. This woman’s blood line is not strong.”

The older clone felt irritation start to form within him. Was his mentor still obsessed with the Uchiha’s power?

“Orochimaru.”

Both adults looked at Mitsuki who scowled at his parent. His gaze was penetrating but he told himself to calm down from the anger he was feeling. It wouldn’t be good for him to lash out at his parent who had created him, and nurtured him throughout most of his life. Especially, not while he held his child. 

“I don’t particularly care about what you think, but don’t you dare compare Cho Cho to Sarada. Both of them are amazing in their own way. Sarada is a close friend of mine. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her chances with Boruto.” Orochimaru gasped at his/her son’s intense aura. “Even if I had another chance at starting over, I would always choose Cho Cho. She is the person I was meant to spend my life with. She has helped me find out who I am and has given me a precious gift.” His fingers ran over his daughter in adoration. “I love her and don’t ever try to compare her to power again while in my presence.” Golden eyes stared hard at his parent.

Orochimaru shivered under his gaze. It reminded him/her of the times they would freeze their prey in cold fear. He/She cleared their throat. “Your right. You have everything you need right here. It was foolish of me to make that assumption.” They looked at the older clone. “Shall we take our leave, Log?”

The man raised an eyebrow before nodding. He then looked at his younger brother. “You truly did something amazing, Mitsuki. I’m happy for you.” Log put his hand on his head and rubbed in appreciation. “Continue living your life the way you want it. Never let anyone try to control what you do, except maybe your wife.” He gestured again towards the unconscious woman.

Mitsuki gave his brother a wide grin. “I will.”

Both brothers shook hands. “Until we meet again. Maybe by then my niece will be walking.”

The snake-nin chuckled. “You don’t have to wait to visit. Your welcome to come around anytime, just as long as you have permission from the Hokage. My wife and I will be happy to welcome you into our home, so you can watch your niece grow.”

Log smiled. “I would like that Mitsuki.” The older man put his hand on his niece's head. “Have you thought of a name yet? I heard that when couples conceive they both come up with names and agree on which one sounds better.”

“I have, it’s a name that holds much meaning to me.”

“What is it?”

“Mikazuki.”

“Mikazuki?” Log tested the name out. “It means ‘Crescent Moon.’”

Mitsuki nodded then gazed at his daughter who gazed back. Her golden eyes smiled at him. “I think it’s perfect for her.”

His older brother nodded. “Both of you will be named after the moon. It suits the both of you.”

Both men stood still for a while before Orochimaru cut in. “It’s a good name Mitsuki.”

“Thank you.”

The man/woman glanced at Log. “Let’s go.” They started walking towards the door when the snake-nin called out to Orochimaru. 

“It was good seeing you again after so long.” He stared intensely at his parent before smiling. “But if you ever try to take my daughter. I’ll kill you.”

Orochimaru smirked at his/her son. “I know. This wouldn’t be the first time someone has said that to me.” A flaming red eye glared harshly across his/her memory. Along with a blazing fist of blue electricity. “I look forward to seeing your future progress. Take care Mitsuki.” With that, his parent gently closed the door to his wife’s room. 

Mitsuki watched the door for a few more seconds before looking down at his daughter. Mikazuki. That sounded like a good name, he could only hope his wife agreed. 

“So Mikazuki? Huh?”

The snake-nin turned to look at his wife, who sat up in the bed. She watched him carefully then smiled. 

“Yeah. That name holds a special meaning to me and I thought it would be a good name for our daughter.” He walked over to his wife’s side and placed the child back in her arms. Cho Cho cooed at the baby before bringing her closer. 

“I think that it's perfect as well. Our little moon.” Honey eyes gazed lovingly at her husband who smiled back. He kissed his wife on her forehead then gazed fondly at his little creation. Mikazuki gazed back at her father then gurgled excitedly. 

“Mikazuki Akimichi. Welcome to the world.”


End file.
